The chassis and body of an automobile typically experiences a rolling motion upon cornering, such motion typically leaning the chassis and body of the automobile away from the direction of the turn. Upon such rolling motion, outside springs and struts of the automobile's suspension are compressed or shortened while inside springs and struts are rarified or lengthened. Such rolling motion of the chassis and body of an automobile upon turning undesirably creates pressure differentials between the inside wheels and outside wheels, resulting in overall decreased cornering traction. Also, such rolling motion upon cornering may undesirably shift the vehicle's center of gravity away from its optimum position for cornering.
The instant inventive automobile stabilization assembly counteracts such undesirable rolling motion upon cornering by modifying conventional wheel motion dampers (i.e., shock absorbers) of an automobile to additionally serve as two way hydraulic rams. Hydraulic lines laterally interconnect such modified dampers so that upon steering the automobile through a turn, compressive forces exerted upon outside wheel damper cause the inside wheel damper to move the inside wheels upwardly with respect to the chassis, leveling the automobile through the turn.